


Ça Fait Mal Quand Tu Tombes de l'Olympe (Oui)

by layacaldin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, skyprince au
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layacaldin/pseuds/layacaldin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de Did it Hurt When You Fell From Olympus (Yes) de Sharlatan.</p>
<p>Le prince du Ciel Jason c’est littéralement écrasé sur Terre dans la maison de Nico. Maintenant, ils essayent de trouver un moyen pour le renvoyer  sur l’Olympe. En attendant, Jason doit s’adapter à la vie sur Terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharlatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlatan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Did it Hurt When You Fell From Olympus (Yes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242238) by [sharlatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlatan/pseuds/sharlatan). 



> Ceci est ma première traduction, (soyer indulgent^^) je remercie Sharlatan pour m’avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire et que je vous recommande au passage en version original.^^
> 
> Je vais essayer de publier le 1er de chaque mois (un vrai défi pour moi qui suis très inconstante^^).  
> Voilà j’espère que ça vous plaira.

**Prologue**

 

            Jason n’aurait jamais imaginé connaitre un jour la sensation de la chute libre, la gravité le faisant passer impitoyablement au travers des nuages, au travers de l’air, son corps constamment en mouvement mais incontrôlable, il ne peut se stopper, il peut seulement tomber, tomber, tomber…

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

 

La première chose que Jason vis au travers de la brume de douleur qui lui rendait difficile la compréhension du nouveau monde autour de lui, fut un visage sombre. Des cheveux noirs emmêlés tombant devant, ce que Jason assume être des yeux anxieux, et des doigts froids cherchant son pouls.

 

« C’est la première fois que je vois quelqu’un s’écraser si violement et s’en sortir totalement indemne, » Jason entend vaguement ce que le visage lui dit. La mystérieuse personne parait légèrement impressionnée. « Es-tu un Dieu ? Il n’y a aucune chance pour que tu sois un mortel. »

 

Il lutte pour former des mots, mais son corps refuse de lui obéir.

 

« Ne parle pas, ferme juste les yeux et repose toi, » une main vient gentiment fermer ses paupières, et Jason se sent soulevé comme une princesse du sol dure (il n’avait plus était porté ainsi depuis qu’il avait perdu un pari avec Percy, il y a 50 ans) et se fait déposer sur une surface moelleuse.

« Dors, » ordonne la voix. Jason s’endort.

 

 

Quelque temps avant – 

 

 

« Dakota, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » dit Hazel, pour la cinquième fois.

 

« Mec, _tout le monde_ volent des pommes du jardin des Hespérides à un moment donné. C’est une façon de se prouver à soi-même que l’on est un héros ! » Dakota donne un coup de coude à un Jason, impatient d’escalader le mur et enfin d’accéder au jardin interdit.

 

« Exactement ! Nous ne sommes pas des héros, nous sommes des Dieux. Jason ici présent est le fils du Roi des Cieux. Nous n’avons pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit, » argumente Hazel. « Pourquoi la Reine Junon nous donnerait cette épreuve au lieu de la donner à un mortel lambda? »

 

« Et nous ne sommes pas là pour voler une pomme, » réprimande Jason. « Nous sommes juste là pour trouver ce qui ne vas pas avec le jardin. » 

 

Il empoigne une branche de la vigne qui à envahie le haut du mur – un des problèmes du jardin – et l’escalade jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse voir de l’autre côté.

 

« Les gens, il est parti. »

 

« Qui est parti ? » Demande Hazel.

 

« Le jardin. Il n’y a rien ici, juste le vide et le ciel. Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer à voler au-dessus, pas la peine d’escalader. » Il saute du haut du mur et appel le vent pour le supporter, excepter que...

 

Excepter…

 

…Qu’il ne peut pas. Le vent ne lui répond pas. Il se concentre sur lui-même pour simplement flotter, mais son corps ne l’écoute pas non plus.

 

« NE VENEZ PAS ! » est la seule phrase que Jason a le temps de hurler avant de se sentir tomber des cieux et chuter sur la terre. Il espère uniquement qu’il a averti ses amis à temps pour empêcher leurs propres chutes.


	2. Part 1

C’est le chant du coq au lever du jour qui extirpe Nico de ses rêves ( _vieux souvenirs, longue nuit, une sœur longtemps disparue_ ). Il se retourne dans son lit et tire sa couverture sur son visage. Échouant à se rendormir, Nico ouvre un œil voilé.

Il est accueilli par un fracassement retentissent, comme si le monde entier explosé.

La poussière retombe. C’est un Nico complètement réveillé maintenant qui prend conscience de son environnement et note que son lit a été détruit sous l’impact, qu’il y a désormais un immense trou dans le plafond de sa chambre et qu’il y a un homme nu étalé au-dessus de lui. Un homme magnifique, nu, qui semble légèrement roussi, comme si ses habits avait brûlé sur lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » question stupide Nico. Bien sûr que l’homme ne va pas bien, il vient de putain juste se scratcher sur sa maison. « C’est la première fois que je vois quelqu’un s’écraser si violemment et s’en sortir totalement indemne.»

La dernière fois que Nico avait vu quelqu’un s’écraser si violemment, la situation avait vite tourné au spongieux et à l’humide. Il préférait ne pas se rappeler de cet épisode.

L’homme lui semble vaguement familier, mais Nico ne peut être sûr que cette ressemblance de la forme de la bouche ou celle du nez ne soit pas une coïncidence. L’homme mystérieux réussit à entre ouvrir les yeux, et les orbes bleu électriques allument une lueur de reconnaissance chez Nico.

« Es-tu un Dieu ? Il n’y a aucune chance pour que tu sois un mortel. »

L’homme essaye de parler, mais manifestement ni parvient pas. Même s’il ne semble pas avoir de blessures visibles, Nico peut voir qu’il souffre.

« Ne parle pas, ferme juste les yeux et repose toi.» Il soulève l’homme dans ses bras. La chambre d’ami était presque propre, tout ce que Nico devait y faire était de dépoussiérer un peu. Chose qu’il pouvait faire après avoir placer l’homme sur le lit.

Bien. Il était temps de commencer la journée.


	3. Part 2

Il y a des oiseaux qui chantent à l’extérieur, il peut voir des moineaux perchés sur la jardinière suspendu à la boiserie extérieure de la fenêtre. Jason cligne des yeux. Les oiseaux ordinaires comme les moineaux ne peuvent pas venir jusqu’en Olympe et il n’y a pas non plus de jardinière sur ses fenêtres. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il enregistre la douleur et les souvenirs de sa chute lui reviennent.

 

Jason prend le temps d’observer son environnement. Le mur est peint d’une couleur pastel jaune canari, qui jure avec le vert vif des meubles de la chambre.

 

« Oh, tu es réveillé. » Cette voix et celle que Jason a entendu à travers sa douleur. « J’ai trouvé quelques vêtements pour toi, ils vont sans doute être trop petit je pense. »

 

Comment Jason pourrait le décrire ? Il est petit, a un visage émacié, et des yeux noirs. Jason peut jurer qu’il a déjà vu l’expression prudente de son bienfaiteur avant, mais il a du mal à se rappeler où car il est sûr de ne jamais l’avoir rencontré.

 

Jason s’assoie sur le lit pour se sentir moins vulnérable et fixe prudemment l’homme, essayant de déterminer sa dangerosité. L’étrange endroit où il a atterri pourrait être dangereux.

 

« Tu es actuellement dans la chambre d’ami, » continu l’homme, plaçant les vêtements pliés sur une table à côté du lit. « Je vais te demander de rester au lit jusqu’à ce que je détermine qui tu es et que je décide se je te jette dehors ou si je te laisse rester un peu plus longtemps. »

 

« Merci, » la voix de Jason est rauque.

 

« Je viens juste de dire que j’envisage de te jeter dehors. »

 

« Mais tu t’es occupé de moi jusqu’à maintenant. Donc merci. » Il n’y a pas de mal à être polie, même si Jason a toujours un doute sur le fait que l’étranger peut être un monstre déguisé qui veut le blesser. Mais s’il était un monstre, il aurait déjà découpé Jason en petits morceaux.

 

« …Il n’y a pas de quoi. » L’étranger s’assoie sur la table. « Maintenant, vas-tu me dire qui tu es et pourquoi tu as fait un trou dans ma maison ? »

 

« Je suis désolé pour ça, » il a un mouvement de recul, « je m’assurerai que tu sois dédommagé. Je suis le Faiseur de Vent, Prince du Ciel. Appel moi Jason. »

 

« J’ai toujours pensé que tu étais le Porteur de Foudre, » l’étranger ne semble pas surpris, en fait, il a l’air de s’être attendu à cette réponse.

 

« Je ne voulais pas lister tous mes titres, c’est trop long. Et, » dit-il « certains sont un peu embarrassant. »

 

« J’imagine, je ne vais pas te demander si tu as réellement un gros… »

 

« Oui, comme je le disais, embarrassant, » le coupe Jason.  « Puis-je te demander ton nom maintenant comme cela je pourrais te remercier correctement ? »

 

« Je suis Nico, » dit l’homme, sa voix à garder l’amusement de sa précédente remarque. « Et puisque tu es le Prince des Cieux, je dois te faire savoir que je suis Celui qui Murmures à la Mort, Prince de la Terre. »

 

« Tu ne me crois pas, » dit Jason, offensé que cet homme ne le prenne pas au sérieux. « Tu penses que je mens. »

 

Nico lui jette un long et insondable regard. « Bien. Je vais te chercher un peu de bouillon, reste assis et attend. »

 

« Attend, qu’est-ce que tu sous entends par ‘Bien’ ? » Jason appel Nico mais celui-ci est déjà sortie de la chambre.

 

* * *

 

« Donc, je résume. Tu es le Prince du Ciel et d’une manière ou d’une autre tu as chuté parce que tu n’étais plus capable de voler. Comment je sais que tu ne me mens pas ? » Demande Nico, forçant sur son visage une expression perplexe, bien qu’il sache déjà que Jason dise la vérité. Ses yeux et ses expressions rappel trop Talia à Nico pour que Jason mente. Toutefois, comme Jason est persuadé que Nico c’est moqué de lui quand il lui a dit être Celui qui Murmure à la Mort, il a préféré jouer le jeu.

 

Nico imagine qu’il doit le prendre comme un compliment, que son visage est désormais suffisamment diffèrent de la lugubre image de Celui qui Murmure à la Mort. Qu’il va même pouvoir dorénavant interagir avec les divinités sans le protocole formel dû à leurs statuts respectifs. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu’il n’a pas parlé avec un Olympien (si longtemps qu’elle l’a abandonné pour eux.).

 

En ce moment, Jason regrette de lui avoir révélé sa véritable identité. Peut-être qu’il aurait mieux value qu’il prétende être amnésique, cela aurait amené moins de question. Et Nico aurait arrêté de le regarder comme s’il était une énigme à résoudre.

 

Jason regarde autour de lui et claque ses doigts. Immédiatement l’air devient lourd et chargé, puis avec une brève inspiration il souffle un vent froid à travers la chambre, dissipent la tension.

 

« Tu me fais confiance maintenant ? *»

 

« Je ne fais pas confiance à quelqu’un que je viens juste de rencontrer, » dit Nico narquoisement. « Mais oui, je te crois maintenant. »

 

« C’est bien, » Jason sourit. « Laisse-moi voir les dommages de ta maison, je pourrais peut-être t’aider. »

 

Il se lève du lit et essaye de faire un pas, mais la douleur le submerge de nouveau. Si Nico ne l’avait pas rattrapé dans ses bras, Jason aurait surement mangé le sol au petit déjeuner. Il maudit sa faiblesse.

 

Nico aide Jason à se recoucher avec une tendresse déplacée pour quelqu’un qui parle aussi froidement. Mais ensuite Jason se souvient qu’il s’agit de la même personne qui a porté un parfaite étranger dans un de ses lits et qui lui a dit de se reposer. Il sent la terre et la forêt, et son toucher froid laisse à Jason une sensation de chaleur.

 

« Tu es trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ne t’inquiète pas à propos des dégâts, tu pourras me payer quand tu seras rétablie. » Nico lui touche le front. « Merde, tu as de la fièvre. Je vais te chercher un gant d’eau froide, finis ton bouillon, d’accord ? »

 

« Je ne suis pas un enfant. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, je peux me lever, » il essaye de se redresser mais il est stoppé par la main de Nico.

 

« Non, tu es invalide et tu agis comme un enfant. Tu es dans ma maison, ça signifie que je suis responsable de toi, donc soit un bon garçon. » Nico hésite avant de donner une pichenette sur le front de Jason. Comme prévu Jason ne s’énerve pas et ne menace pas de le tuer lui et toute sa famille comme d’autre divinité de sa connaissance. Nico à le sentiment que Jason va remettre en question sa vision du fonctionnement des Olympien encore et encore. C’est un très bon sentiment.

 

* * *

  

 

* _“Do you trust me now?”_

_“I’m not going to trust someone I just met,” said Nico wryly. “But yes, I believe you now.”_

Jeu de mot intraduisible avec le mot trust qui signifie croire mais aussi avoir la foi.^^


End file.
